CuITRW
by Author1738
Summary: Naruto is not as he seems but what is wrong with him? Find out in this fanfiction! A crossover between something that is obvious if you read the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

CuITRW

Chapter 1

Talking = Sup

Timeskip = such wow

 _Thinking = Thoughts_

 **True voice = HAHHAHAH**

 _Flashback = oo shiny_

Let's get on with this shall we.

Disclaimer : I NO OWN Naruto or the other thingy.

"Naruto" woke up early in the morning at about 7 am and thought to itself.

" _Hope i can succeed at manipulating the Sandaime Hokage today_ " It thought to itself hoping that today would be the breakthrough it had been waiting for.

After it had thought that, it began walking towards the Hokage tower in hope of succeeding to get resources to build a portal that can create a dimensional rift.

If anyone would look at it they would see an 11 year old boy with a orange sweatshirt on and a black top hat, and some yellow pants. But in reality it was no ordinary boy, it wasn't even a

boy for that matter. You could call the creature a Dream Demon. Why had the Dream Demon taken over the 11 year old's body you ask, well it's simple really it was easy manipulating the boy into making a deal with it so it could take over the boy's body, and the leader of the village Konohagakure No Sato (The Hokage if you didn't know) seems to like the boy so he is the perfect puppet.

After arriving at the Hokage tower it walked up to the Hokage's secretary and asked if he could go and see the Hokage, reluctantly the secretary answered yes and it walked into his office.

"Hello Naruto what can i do for you?" The Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi asked it when he saw that it came into his office.

The Dream Demon thought about what it should say to the Hokage and then came up with the perfect plan.

"Hey Hokage-jiji can i shake your hand?" It asked the Hokage.

"Sure Naruto but why do you want to shake my hand?" Hiruzen asked it suspiciously.

"I want to shake a hand with such a famous person so then i can brag about it to everyone at the academy and then they will start treating me like i'm cool! It asked with fake excitedness but in truth it was excited, because it would finally get to posses the Hokage.

"So it's a deal that you will shake hands with me?" It asked the Hokage.

"Sure whatever you say Naruto" Hiruzen said while smiling thinking that the boy would be happy to shake hands with him, it would be true it would be happy when it finally possessed him.

Then they shook hands the Dream Demons hand seemed to glow a tad bit almost like it was on fire, blue fire.

The Hokage's eyes turned yellow and slitted, then he started laughing maniacally.

" **FINALLY I CAN START MY WORLD DOMINATION!** " It screamed happy that it would finally be able to conquer the whole world.

End

So this is was the first chapter can you guess what the crossover is?

It should be pretty obvious.

Please review and such see ya next chapter!

Author1738 out!


	2. The First Contact

CuITRW

Talking = Sup

 _Thinking = Thoughts_

Timeskip = such wow

 **True voice = HAHHAHAH**

 _Flashback = oo shiny_

So onto chapter 2 of this fanfiction i hope you liked the first chapter and i hope you will like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Let's get on with this!

 _Flashback Intensifies_

" _So it's a deal that you will shake hands with me?" It asked the Hokage._

" _Sure whatever you say Naruto" Hiruzen said while smiling thinking that the boy would be happy to shake hands with him, it would be true it would be happy when it finally possessed him._

 _Then they shook hands, the Dream Demon's hand seemed to glow a tad bit almost like it was on fire, blue fire._

 _The Hokage's eyes turned yellow and slitted, then he started laughing maniacally._

" _ **FINALLY I CAN START MY WORLD DOMINATION!**_ _" It screamed happy that it would finally be able to conquer the whole world._

 _Flashback Unitensifies_

Then It started its plans for real, world domination. But first it had to build a portal.

Timeskip to when the portal was almost finished

It sat in its office, the office that once was Hiruzen Sarutobi's office, the Hokage's office.

Its plans had gone well the portal was almost finished according to the last reports from the carpenter's building it. Konohagakure's technology had gone up quite well during the time of the Dream demons reign. When they started building the portal the technology was quite awful, but the carpenters managed to start building the portal.

The construction design was of course made by none other than the Dream demon itself.

Timeskip to finished portal

The Dream demon sat on the chair behind the desk in its office, but then a messenger ninja came into his office to report on the portal's progress.

"Hokage-sama the portal is finished" The ninja said to It quickly, It was happy that the portal was finally completed.

"Finally the portal is completed, now my real plans can begin" It said to itself, but the messenger ninja was still there so he heard it talk.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hokage-sama what is your plan?" The messenger ninja asked It curiously.

"Everyone will know in about 10 minutes so don't worry" It said to the ninja while grinning to itself.

" _This is going smoothly, soon i will be in this dimension_ " It thought to itself getting more excited by the second.

It walked out of its office and walked to a elevator hidden besides some plants, It walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the room with the portal, which was the basement.

It walked out of the elevator and saw the magnificent portal.

Then it walked to the left wall and pushed a button on the wall.

When it had pushed the button a lever was raised from the ground, It walked up to the lever and pulled it down.

The portal started.

It let go of the Sandaime Hokage's body for the first time in a couple of years.

The real Sandaime woke up, he looked around for someone since he didn't know of the place he was inside. " _I seem to be in a basement of some sort_ " Hiruzen thought.

He turned around and saw some people with wrenches standing a few feet behind him and decided to be a smart person.

"Where am i?" He asked the workers.

"Oh Hokage-sama what do you mean? This is the basement for the portal?" One of the workers replied back.

Then something came out of the portal, some kind of yellow triangle with a top hat and a cane in its hands.

" **Oh real world it's good to be back!** " It seemingly said to the world, but it could just have talked to itself.

"Who are you triangle?" Hiruzen asked the floating triangle.

" **Oh where are my manners, my name is Bill Cipher!** "

End

So that was the second chapter this was a bit longer than the first chapter,

i hope u enjoyed this one and the first one be sure the comment and stuff like that.

See u in the next chapter!

Author1738 out!


End file.
